


Haunting Eyes

by SifaShep



Series: The Reluctant Biotic: Vee Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 2: The Price of Revenge, five minute writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed wonders why Vee Shepard seems so familiar to him from the get-go. The answer both surprises and shocks him. </p><p>Written for the 5 Minute Writing Meme. Rules: 5 minutes of writing. No outlines, no editing. Just write. Tagged by inspectre-gadget on Tumblr</p><p>Ugh. I hope this makes some sort of sense. This happens not long after Zaeed is recruited on Omega by Vee Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Eyes

He wondered why she seemed familiar.

Granted, she was a striking woman. Even if he hadn’t done his homework, he would have spotted her straightaway. Dark black hair, slim build, her stance was confident like any soldier. He had never seen her before in his life.

But that feeling nagged at him. He was an expert at hiding his feelings; after all, he was a professional. First, turn in the bounty to his contact on Omega, then get his belongings squared away on board her ship. The Normandy. If Cerberus trusted her with their latest and greatest starship, then she had to be one hell of a agent. The Illusive Man, paranoid as he was, settled only for the best.

Later, as he talked with her, he finally figured it out. Her eyes, those eyes haunted him.

He knew the particulars of her background.  Born on Benning, father was some big-shot Alliance desk jockey; mother some sort of Colonial social-climber. Major John Shepard and Mrs. Chita Shepard-Reyes.

 _Wait, Reyes?_  He frowned and sifted back through the information.Chita Reyes marries John Shepard in July 2153. They have a daughter in April 2154, almost exactly nine months later.

Chita Reyes.

Conchita  _Alzucar_  Reyes.

_Connie Alzucar._

He sat back in complete disbelief. More digging revealed a single wedding picture. Then-Staff Lieutenant John Shepard, with pale skin and green eyes, Chita Reyes with olive skin and dark eyes.

She had her mother’s eyes, but other than that, she was a spitting image of her pop, John Shepard **.**

He blew out a tense breath. No trace of Massani blood at all. That was the  _only_  reassurance that she wasn’t his daughter. Of course, even if she _was_ his daughter, Connie would never have told him.

That was the kind of woman she was. Maybe John Sheppard had changed her for the better.

He banished the image off his computer screen with a tap of his finger. Then he sat back and reached for the whiskey bottle.

_No, Divina will never know. But I’ll look after her. I promise you that, Connie._

**Author's Note:**

> Vee is a Colonist from Benning, but she doesn't have the in-game Colonist background (Remy has the in-canon Mindoir history). Her father, John Shepard is an Alliance administrator, while her mother Chita is a powerful member of Benning's social circuit.


End file.
